everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
Slushpops and Suprises
"Slushpops and Suprises" is the fourteenth video in the EverymanHYBRID series. It links CANYOUSEETHEWORDS to EMH for anyone who had doubts about the reference in Sleep Lab Part 1 and starts the beginning of the ARG aspect of the series. Youtube Description "While throwing around Ideas Vin had a good idea to get food, that's when we found the strangest birthday card for him uploaded for the lolz and to give a sneak peak at future videos with meditation. -Evan EDIT: I'm amazed that Evan took the time to use a computer, let alone edit our video info. -Jeff" Transcript crew is chilling in Vince’s basement. Jeff: I say… meditation. Evan: Alright. pause. In the background, someone (Vince probably) starts coughing. No okay, I like that, I like that. That goes well with the whole mental health thing. I think also to couple that, we should do what they were saying with the whole knife-fighting thing. We should have maybe self-defense against knives, against weapons… just general, you know what I mean. Jeff: a fake accent Against de dark arts. mimics Jeff in a sillier accent and Jeff chuckles. Vince: And also, also to couple that, to couple that pulls out a pocketwatch from his waistcoat we could do some fridge time, because right now? It’s fridge time. closes the pocketwatch with a snap. What do you say? Evan: Yes. I need me some of them there slushiepops. Jeff: Give me the flavored slushpop! Evan: I kind of got singing and/or dramatic speaking. Vince: My fridge is unintelligible. pans over to a helmet sitting by the stairs. Evan: '''Inflatible helmet, Coors Light -- you would like that... '''Vince: appears to be swinging his arms and/or legs Evan: Why won't you walk normal? Jeff: Freezepops! enter the kitchen. Vince: Do you guys want red or blue? Jeff: Blue. Evan: I want…orange. Vince: Yeah, well… Jeff: That's not an option chap. Vince: We’ve got a nasty normal freeze pop. Jeff: This isn’t Burger King. Evan: I kinda want it though. makes a disgusted noise. Evan: Flavor-ice… Vince: Um...fine. Evan:'' leans over Vince's countertop, looking at something off-screen.'' Is that a card on your window? Is that a birthday card? pans over to the envelope stuck in the window. Vince: Could be, my birthday was what, like a week and a half ago? Jeff: Only a week late, man. goes over to grab the envelope. Vince: And you know my family, so they could keep it… Evan: chuckles Oh yeah… Vince: You're lucky it’s not taped under a bed. Jeff: Or to… an appendage. Vince: Oh wait guys, it’s not a birthday card. It’s from the American Black Cross. holds up the envelope with the [[EMH Logo|EMH logo] hand drawn on it.] Evan: laughing What the fuck is that? Can’t they just write ‘happy birthday’ on it? [Vince opens the envelope and takes out a piece of paper with coordinates. The camera zooms in on the coordinates. They are: W 074 41.097]'' '''Vince:' Well, this is officially the worst birthday card I have ever received. Jeff: Nice. Evan: What does it say? What is it? Vince: I don’t even know- Evan: What the fuck is that? reads off the coordinates as Jeff walks over to the kitchen sink. Jeff: robotic voice We want your donations. Evan: It’s a robot birthday card, man. It’s for robots. turns on the faucet. Evan: Weird birthday card. Jeff: Oh, Vin, freezepop! Vince: looking at the coordinates Yeah, I’m on it man. the background distinct whispering can be heard, it does not sound as though it is one of the boys. "I'm out here, daddy." is the closest thing I can interpret. the background, Evan makes a noise like he’s just bumped into a hard piece of furniture. This editor (SkyLarkin) made a similar sounding noise after whacking her elbow on the kitchen countertop. Vince: I got this, I got this. puts the paper down and walks over to the freezer. Evan: Get rid of the shit one, I want normal -- Vince: It broke but I got more. Evan: You ruined America… Is that one- [The screen goes dark. Heavy breathing is heard as THE TRAGIC HERO AND HIS UNATTAINABLE COMPANION. flashes onto the screen for the remaining seconds of the video.] Notes *This video was originally named "WA", but renamed sometime after being uploaded. *The coordinates on the mysterious note, which also appeared on a similar piece of paper sent to Damsel, led to the first box. *A handdrawn image of the EverymanHYBRID logo appeared with the coordinates. *The heavy breathing in the last few seconds of the video is sometimes associated with the Rake, who doesn't appear until much later. Much like the "hidden" videos the guys don't seem to be able to see this portion of the video . External Links *Video Category:Videos